Skills
Skills are abilities in Mass Effect: Andromeda's single-player and multiplayer modes that are equivalent to talents or powers in prior Mass Effect games. Because Skills, Training, and Profiles are all intertwined in Mass effect: Andromeda, this article covers all three together as a combined subject. Single Player Overview Mass Effect: Andromeda introduced large changes to the abilities characters can choose: *A single skillset is no longer chosen at the beginning of the game and be locked in as before. *Initially a skill type called Training is available but the skillset is able to be further expanded using the distribution of points into Skills. *Skill points are earned during gameplay by completing activities and missions. *There are no restrictions on which skills can be chosen. *There is no level cap, so in time, potentially everything can be unlocked. *Many more options are available and fine-tuning a character to a preferred playstyle is now possible. If the preference is to play like the previous class choices in prior Mass Effect games, characters can be designed to be a Soldier, or Vanguard, or whatever previous playstyles by choosing skills related to that class. *Choosing abilities primarily in the Combat skillset, for example, will constitute gameplay more in line with that of a Soldier or Infiltrator whereas choosing more skills in Biotics may give the character a more Adept or Vanguard feel. Loadouts and Favorite Menu As skills are unlocked, the creation of combinations of skills called loadouts can be used during gameplay. With the new skill system, there are a mind-boggling 54,834 loadout possibilities. *Each loadout can hold 3 active abilities. *Loadouts can be changed at any time. *Loadouts can be saved as a Favorite preset and storage of up to four Favorites is possible in the Favorites Menu. *Preset Favorite loadouts can be swapped both in and out of combat. Swapping a loadout will cause the active abilities to go on a brief cooldown before they can be used. Multiplayer Overview Mass Effect: Andromeda's Multiplayer mode uses the class system of previous Mass Effect games. Skill sets are fixed to the specific character and consist of 3 active skills and 2 passive skills. Skill sets consist of a mix of the standard 36 skills available from single-player gameplay as well as multiplayer only skills. Training Creating a character in Mass Effect: Andromeda will always begin with the selection of a Training. *Choosing a Training will determine the initial abilities of that character and which skills will be available early in the game. *Choosing a default Scott or Sara Ryder will have Security as their default. *Creating a custom character will allow access to all six Trainings. *If the desire is to create a default Ryder but not a default Training, create a custom character and simply leave the appearance and name as default. Security During your Alliance military service, you focused on learning everything you could about weapons and tactics. *Starting Skill **Concussive Shot *Unlocked Skills **Turbocharge **Combat Fitness Biotic You were effectively 'designated biotic' during your Alliance military tenure, assisting your cohorts with your ability to control mass effect fields. *Starting Skill **Throw *Unlocked Skills **Singularity **Barrier Technician As a technician in the Systems Alliance military, you learned to operate drones and hack enemy systems. *Starting Skill **Overload *Unlocked Skills **Invasion Leader You were a team player and a natural leader in the Alliance military, working closely with your cohorts for their safety and the safety of others. *Starting Skill **Energy Drain *Unlocked Skills **Annihilation **Team Support Scrapper When a fight broke out, you were always the first soldier in the thick of it - mostly according to Alliance military protocol and occasionally not. *Starting Skill **Charge *Unlocked Skills **Combat Fitness **Charge Operative In the Alliance Military, you studied covert operations and the tech used by special forces - knowledge you rarely found a use for until the Andromeda Initiative. *Starting Skill **Tactical Cloak *Unlocked Skills **Combat Fitness **Tactical Cloak Profiles Both single-player and multiplayer characters have access to profiles. Profiles are the equivalent of the six classes seen previously in Mass Effect games, with the addition of a new seventh profile called the Explorer. Profiles are unlocked when a certain amount of points has been invested into a specific skill type, be it Combat, Tech, or Biotics. Investing highly into Combat skills is more likely to unlock the Soldier profile before unlocking the Sentinel profile. Profiles can be viewed from the main menu. Skill Types The skill system in Mass Effect: Andromeda will feel similar to previous Mass Effect games, in that the same types of abilities are used. Skill types break down into three main color coded categories: Combat (Red), Tech (Orange), and Biotics (Violet). Each category type has its own set of active ( ) and passive ( ) skills. Skill Points Each skill has a skill tree that can be unlocked using skill points, allowing the skill to become more effective. *There are a total of six ranks in a skill tree. The first three are pre-determined while the last three will have two options. *Each skill rank costs skill points to upgrade. Rank 1 costs one skill point, Rank 2 costs two skill points, and so on up to Rank 6. 21 total skill points are required to completely fill a skill tree. *756 skill points are required to completely fill all skill trees. *At Level 133, Ryder will have accumulated 758 skill points which is enough skill points completely fill all skill trees. (Level 133 is the level cap without any bonus skill points being acquired. This number is lowered if bonus skill points are found during gameplay.) *Bonus skill points can be acquired during gameplay from: ** Elaaden Vault - Taming a Desert - +2 skill points ** Havarl Vault - A Dying Planet - +2 skill points ** Kadara Vault - Healing Kadara's Heart - +2 skill points ** Voeld Vault - Restoring a World - +2 skill points *Above level 81 (where all Rank X items become available), gaining skill points is the only benefit of continuing to raise levels. It should be noted though that as Ryder increases in level, enemies scale with Ryder. See: Experience Guide Squadmate Skills Squadmate skill sets are fixed, character-specific, and consist of 3 active and 2 passive skills using a mix of the standard 36 skills available from single-player gameplay as well as multiplayer only skills. (See: Multiplayer Skills) Squadmate skill types break down into three main color coded categories: Combat (Red), Tech (Orange), and Biotics (Violet). Each category type has its own set of active ( ) and passive ( ) skills. Resetting Skill Points Skill points spent in skill trees for Ryder and squadmates can be reset by using the Respec Station terminal in the Med Bay onboard the Tempest. Resetting skill points costs . es:Habilidades (Mass Effect: Andromeda) Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Gameplay Category:Skills